Beloved Hanyou
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Sesshomaru helps out a hanyou who saved Rin. Can love bloom or will it just wither? Sesshomaru/OC pairing
1. Pologue

**Prologue**

Yukiko ran from a small village that she once called home. She was young for a hanyou. Only fifty years old so she had no choice but to flee after six men killed her mother and tried to kill her.

"GET HER!" she heard somebody yell.

Yukiko jumped into a tree, "Which way?" she said to herself.

Hearing the river Yukiko ran to the sound of running water. The men behind her yet Yukiko knew they would catch her if she didn't hurry.

The raging river looked angry, "The river or the villagers. Take your pick," Yukiko said to herself before jumping in.

The river swallowed her up carrying her away, "She won't survive that river. Half breed or not," the lead villager said coldly.

**X_X**

Yukiko grabbed a rock that she was about to pass. She might been small but she was strong. Coughing she crawled out of the water. Shaking the water off like the Inu she was. Growling she hated being in the cold river. Jumping rock to rock making it shore, "I hope they all die a painful death," Yukiko walked slowly to a tree to lean on.

Yukiko's father had raped her mother and got her pregnant. Yukiko's mother, Suki, loved her regardless of how she was made. Her grandfather tried to understand his granddaughter's demonic blood.

Now fifty years later Yukiko was now turning into a beautiful hanyo. Her hair was silver her eyes glacier blue.

Cold and alone Yukiko looked for shelter. Tonight was the new moon she would become human, _"Don't be out during the new moon Yukiko. It could be dangerous." _Her mother told her.

**X_X**

Coming to an old hut that hunters used when they were out after dark. Entering it she crinkled her nose it smelt stale." Beggare can't be choosier," Yukiko said starting a small fire. Closing the entrance Yukiko laid on the old floor as the sun went down. Turning her silver hair to ebony and her lovely blue eyes to a dark brown.

Around midnight Yukiko woke to somebody coming in, "Whose there?" she asked.

"I didn't realize somebody was in here," a man's voice came.

Yukiko looked like a young child but she was not, "This is my home now leave," Yukiko said grabbing a log not far from her.

"I'm not going hurt you. Where is your mother and father, little one?" He asked.

"My mother's dead. My father I could care less," Yukiko said throwing the log at him.

"You're a spirited one," the man said surprised at her spunk.

"Leave," Yukiko shouted angrily.

"Look little one I need shelter for the night and you need caring for. I can protect you," the man said.

"I can take care of myself," Yukiko shouted hotly.

"Can you cook, catch food, or anything like that?" the man asked.

"Yes I might be young but I can cook and trap animals. Grandfather taught me how before he died," Yukiko replied, "I just want to be left alone.

"You're a hanyou aren't you," the man said it was coming clear.

Yukiko's eyes grew wide with fear as she grabbed another log, "What makes you say that," she threw the log at him and ran out the back entrance into the night when she recognized one of the men from the village.

Yukiko ran as far and how long her legs would carry her in the night. Never looking back at the life she once knew.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**330 yrs. Later**

Sesshoumaru walked silently across the land. Rin asked question nonstop as she walked behind him. Jaken was getting annoyed by the human child's endless questions.

In the distance Sesshoumaru heard humming of a woman. A gently melody, but it was sad. When a breeze came by he smelt an Inu hanyo.

"Leave," he heard the humming stop and the hanyo growling. Sniffing the air he smelt a very anger yokai bear.

"I was here first," curiosity getting the best of him he wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Jaken, stay with Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken said taking Rin's hand to keep her from wondering off.

Sesshoumaru walked on and could hear them arguing getting worse, "We don't like half breeds like you."

"To fucking bad." the hanyo said hotly.

"Get lost mutt," the bear growl at her.

Sesshoumaru saw a female silver hair down to her knees with her eyes cerulean blue that had fire in them," Make me, cub."

The bear attacked her. The hanyo jump over the pissed off bear demon kicking him in the head.

The bear growled, "Bitch."

"You got that right, cub," the blue eyes hanyo glared at the bear.

Sesshoumaru knew she was getting the bear pissed for a reason. If the bear got mad enough two things could happen. One it could turn into its demon form or he would make a mistake and get hurt.

The female was pissed enough already. They continue to fight. The bear got a few good blows as did the hanyo.

Sesshoumaru could tell the female was getting ready angrier, "You know cub I lived in this woods for the last three hundred years. I been taking care myself since I was little so this woods are mine," the female hanyo said, "So leave," she clawed his left eye.

The bear yakai growled angrily at her. The blue eyes inu smirked, "You dirty hanyo I'll kill you yet."

"Try and die. You might be a full breed yakai, but I have a good two centuries on your ass."

"You'll still a freak of nature," the bear growled.

Sesshoumaru could tell the bear said pissed off the hanyo. He turned to walk away as he heard a few more blows than a snap of somebody's neck being snapped.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air the female was still alive. She must have been pissed Sesshoumaru thought

**X_X**

Yukiko was catching fish when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Looking up she saw a little girl with wide brown eyes and topknot on her head, "Hello little one. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," the little girl smiled brightly.

I have more than enough. I can share. My name is Yukiko. What's yours?"

"Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you," the young human was polite as Yukiko step out of the water.

Yukiko hand on pant much like a boy and her shirt showed her well tones stomach," Are you alone, Rin?"

"No, I'm traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken, and Uh-Un," Rin took the fish that Yukiko handed her.

Yukiko looked at Rin. She looked around eight or nine years old. Her kimono looked almost new. Yukiko ate silently keeping the lookout for trouble. Sniff the air she smelt a centipede demon lurking in the woods, "Rin, I'll walk you back to your camp."

"Is everything alright," Rin asked finishing her fish.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll keep you safe," Yukiko smiled as she put the fire out.

Rin walked with Yukiko noticed that her new friend was listening to the woods around them. She remained quite.

X_X

"I'm sorry my lord Rin strayed from my sight," Jaken to the Inu yokia who looked rather unhappy.

"Find her," Sesshoumaru demanded.

Yes, my lord," Jaken said when a young girl scream was heard.

X_X

Yukiko fought the centipede with a bare hands keeping away from the child, "Run, Rin."

Rin tried to run but her foot was struck, under a upturn tree root. "I'm stuck."

"Shit," Yukiko covered Rin with her body as a centipede stab the blue eyed hanyo in her should.

"YUKIKO!" Rin cried as a very pissed Sessoumaru showed up.

Sesshoumaru killed the centipede with his sword.

"Yukiko are alright?" Rin asked the hanyo.

Yukiko got off of Rin. She covered in blood, "Rin, are you hurt?" Yukiko body felt like it was on fire.

"No," Rin said as Yukiko grabbed a tree for support.

Yukiko knew she was in trouble the sun was setting and it was a time for the new moon. Leaning against the tree she was in front of the Lord Sesshoumaru the lord of the Western Land.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can you helper?" Rin begged him, "She my new friend."

The sun went down and Yukiko's silver hair turned midnight black hair. Her bright blue eyes turned chocolate brown. If Sesshoumaru knew if he didn't save the woman or at least try Rin would never forgive him. Plus the hanyo saved his ward life and hated being in somebody's dept.

"Jaken get some fire wood and some water. Rin set by An-Un," Sesshoumaru could tell the hanyo was going to be trouble.

Jaken take returned with the fire wood then went to get the water. Rin watched as Sesshoumaru removed a part of Yukiko's shirt noticing it was a threw and threw.

Rin dozed off her head An-Un's stomach. The dragon's tail was lying over Rin to keep the child warm. She slept fitfully because of the demon attack.

Yukiko opened her eyes and saw the demon lord, W-what are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "You save Rin, she's my ward. You wound needs tending."

"My camp is not far from here, "Yukiko said as Sesshoumaru put wet cloth on the deep imbedded wound.

"Get some rest hayno. You're safe for now."

"The child where is she?"

"She asleep next to the dragon," Sesshoumaru told her, "She's safe."

Yukiko said nothing she just closed her eyes and sighed, "Think you," she whispered before passing out.

Sesshoumaru looked at Yukiko. The wound was in her shoulder. The hanyo was very brave or very stupid. He had to admit she was very beautiful for a halfbreed.

"You better not die," Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree that was behind him. Looking over where Ah-Un where Rin slept. One head was alert while the other one slept. He knew that in a few hours the one that was awake would wake the sleeping one so he could sleep.

Looking to Yukiko he could tell she was having a nightmare, "Mama," she groaned softly, "No, I want to be with you. Mama, come with me."

Sesshoumaru wondered how long she been on her own, and who her father was. Inu with blue eyes where rare. That made her a rare gem.


End file.
